Long-Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) may become the dominant standard for fourth-generation (4G) wireless technology. The current version of the LTE-A standard is Release 11 (Rel. 11), and a particular feature of Rel. 11 is Coordinated Multi-point Processing (CoMP). Multiple-input/multiple-output (MIMO) transmission is an important feature of LTE-A. Down link (DL) CoMP is a special type of MIMO transmission in which the multiple transmission antennas of one or more transmission points transmit to receiver antennas located on the user equipment (UE).